The funnier side of Althist world: episode 6!
'The time line' '1939' *.Australia, Ireland and the United Americas inprove irrigation, water supply and suewerage works. *Poznan Nazis, Communists and Polish nationalists do battel. 6 are dead, 8 are injered and 12 residential biuldings are destroyed. *Azarwad doubles in size, at Free Algeria's expence. *Bolsheviks riot in the under developed and recently eathquake shaken town of Ozurgeti in Georgia, oil workers strike in Azerbijan and Chechen sepratists riotusly take over Grozney and declair UDI. *Bukhara-Kiva assimilates all of ruinus Persia east of Kurman. *Oman annexed the islands and bay of the Staits of Homouz from Persia. *The British lanch some probeing attacks from India in to Afghanisatn. *Australia sends humaniterian aid and arms to Free Algeria, the Ottoman Empier and Persia. '1939.6' *France buys new aircraft from the UK after declaring UDI from Germany. *Japanese businessmen start up cocoanut groves in Ngerulmud, Koror, Malakal Harbour, Ngeremasch, Kloulklubed, Imelechol, Lademisang, Airai, Ongeuidel and Meyuns in Palau! *America enlarges Pearl Harbour Navy Base and Wheeler N.A.S.! '1940' *Australia sensds troops to India, to help crush Afghanistan. Australia sends humaniterian aid and arms to Free Algeria, the Ottoman Empier and Persia. *Ireland inproves irrigation, water supply and suewerage works. *Warsaw's Nazis, Communists and Polish nationalists do battel. 9 are dead, 22 are injered and 16 residential biuldings are destroyed. *Picadie and Britany are defeated by Germany. *Russia begins to drill for oil and mine coal in the Kuban region of southern Russia. *Bolsheviks riot in Tiflis, Georgia, oil workers strike in Azerbijan and Chechen sepratists fortify Grozney after it declaired UDI. *The British launch some more probeing attacks from India in to Afghanisatn. *The Qashqai people (Qashqai: قشقایی) hold a pro-Islamist riot in Isfahan, killing 2 policemen and a shopkeeper.. *Tabriz and Zanjan city witness heavy rioting by the Azeri minoraty's Bolsheviks. '1941' *Despite Japan's declared objective of transition to a market economy, it continued to maintain rigid economic controls, which often repeled foreign investors. *Uzbek ethnic group freely speak the Uzbek language on the streets of there scetor of Bukhora-Kiva and only use Russian and Persian when comuniocating outside there homeland. The indusery around cotton, gold, uranium, potassium, and natural gas all florish in the nation. *Picadie and Britany rises up against German rule, but are crushed (blitz'em). *Ireland anexes the Island of Rockal. * Oman and Walachia begin to drill for oil and gas. * Macidonia launches a gurillar war against Germany in the Balkans. *Georgian Nationalists riot in Ajaria and take the Ottomann Emper by suprise and just hold on to the ruins of Ajaria. * South Africa and American held Candada is mine for gold, uranium, coal and oil shale. *Tabriz and Zanjan city witness heavy rioting by the Azeri minoraty's Bolsheviks. The Persian Azeri region South Azeria rebels and bloodly ejects the Persians with help from Georgia and the Ukraine. *Russia liberates Tiflis and crushes the Tiflis Soviet. *Germany defeats France. '1942' *All the advanced economies produce advanced monoplane turboprop aircraft, ships, cars, tams, tanks, trains and guns. * A R.S. 6.6 earthquake wrecks Kandahar. There is heavy Damage and 7 dead. * A cyclone hits Nova Scotia, New Brunswick, eastern New Hampshire, Prince Edward Island and Newfoundland. There is heavy damage, 5 dead and 6 injured. *Patagonia feels neglected and declares it’s self an independent fascist state. *Germany launches a V-2 rocket in Penamudee. * United Americas sends aid to the places hit by the cyclone. *Azeri, Georgian and Talysh Bolsheviks rise on mass in Georgia, Ajaria, the Azerbaijani oilfields, Baku, Balkaria and Persian Azaria. The rebels set up the Azeri SSR. Turkish forces are winning against the revolt in Ajaria and T'sarist forces strugel to contain the revolt in Balkaria. *Persia's Ilam Province is annexed by Turkey *Persia's Gilan and Ardabil Provinces later join in Ardabil and Bandar-e Pahlavi are wrecked as the minority Talysh people cease control and set up the Pro-Bukhara Talysh Khanate. *Kurdestan Province (Persian: استان کردستان‎, Ostān-e Kordestān, Kurdish: پارێزگای کوردستان, Parêzgeha Kurdistanê) becomes an indipendent state. *Australia declairs the remnants of Persia a protectorate and send troops to defend it. *British forces punch deep in to Afghanistan from India and occupy Kandahar’s ruins. * Sultanate of Aceh and Malaya buy top British agricultural equipment and develop there farming ability and rubber plantations greatly. * The Urgur Republic votes in a socalist goverment with pro-communist tendencys. '1943' The League of Nations and the Department of Earth Science, University of Bergen say this is now decline in activity, due to the decrease in sunspot activity. Hypersystolic, convoluted, concleet, colegate and convolved vulting tares occur along a central Mexican and Central Tunisia fault lines as they break open. *Aid is rushed to all the disaster zones and houses are earthquake proofed as best as possible in Mexico and North Africa. Free Algeria, United Americas, Unted Europe, Spain, Italy, Poertugal Turkish Empire and China all send lots of aid and help in the rebiulding processd. *All the advanced economies produce loads more advanced monoplane turboprop air craft, ships, cars, tractors tams, tanks, trains, generators and guns. * Sultanate of Aceh and Malaya buys more top British agricultural equipment and develop there farming ability and rubber plantations greatly. *Byelorussian forces liberate all the Polish lands south- east of Warsaw with Ukrainian help. Europe holds on to the land that is north-east of Warsaw and Warsaw it’s self. *OTL Iraqi Kurdistan rebels against Ottoman rule, but is quickly crushed. *Turkish forces finally win against the revolt in Ajaria and Tsarist forces defeat the revolt in Balkaria. *Turkey annexes Persia’s Kermanshah and Khuzestan Provinces, but it’s heavy going against the Aussies and the Turks chose to dig in and await future developments. *Transvaal biulds a new coal mine, dimond mine and 3 gold mines near Pritoria. '1944' * The area to the southwest of Caspian Sea, bounded on the north by Kura River, including modern Iranian OTL provinces of Ardabil and Zanjan have a heavier than usual rainstorms, reservoirs fill up and the eventual harvest is awesome, making up for initialle losses due to persistent soil dampness . * The Mingachevir reservoir is built on a mid-section of Kura River flowing through Mount Bozdağ. *Australia secures Persia's remnants with British help. * Mazari Sharif, Afghanistan is invaded and taken by Bukhara-Kiva. * United Europe crushes Belorussia, and N.W. Ukraine. * Fascist Serbia and nationalist Wallachia join forces with the nationalist Byelorussia and communist Ukraine. *Spain, Italy, United Europe, United Americas, Russia, Ukraine, and Japan all launch 3 battleships each. Australia, United Americas, Norway-Sweden, Portugal, United Europe and the UK also make 3 cruisers and 4 destroyers. South Africa and China launces 2 Frigates and a crusier each. Italy, United Europe, United Americas and Japan all launch 2 aircraft carryers each. '1945' * The 15 year old Golden Gate Bridge, 14 year old Empire State Building and 47 year old Brooklyn Bridge both get presidential citations as being the most sophisticated American structures of their times. They get presidential citations to this effect. *The Pan-American Highway begins it's construction. * Lithuanians try and set own their own state. Russia tries to annex it. Sweden-Norway send in troops to secure it. *Open revolt flairs in Serbia. *Portugal takes over the rest of unclaimed OTL DRC to Portugal. * Turkey gives Oman its part of OTL Oman as a good will gift after several trade and defence deals are made. *The warlike Zande conquer to the south east doubling the nations size. *Buganda trade and diplomacy secure Buganda rule the rest of OTL Haute Zaïre province. *Azeri, Maykop town and Krasnodar city Bolsheviks sees lands in Russia. Russia struggles with the Bolsheviks in the Kuban and Azerbaijan. '1946' *The Voltaics, Songhai, Ashanti, Liberia and Spain split unclaimed near costal west Africa equally. *Upper Voltan clans carve out an empire in central OTL Burkina Faso as the final tribal areas are over-run, bribed, bullied, tricked or persuaded in to joining an empire. *The rest of unclaimed goes to OTL CAR and Chad to USA. *The rest of unclaimed goes to OTL Darfur to UK. *The rest of unclaimed goes to OTL Azawad to Azawad. *The rest of unclaimed goes to OTL Niger Buornen-Karno' *The rest of unclaimed goes to OTL Algeria Morocco. *The rest of unclaimed goes to OTL Mauritania Ringbat-Hayyasa Arabs. *Byelorussian and Ukrainian separatists sees lands in Russia as Russia struggles with the Bolsheviks in the Kuban and Azerbaijan. *The sulfanilamide (also spelled sulphanilamide) sulfonamide antibacterial is on general sale from all good chemists in the advance industrial nations of the world and a few Chemists in Thailand and Banda Ache. '1947' *The remaining unclaimed parts of Africa are annexe. The peace by Libya and Egypt goes 66% Italian in the west and 34% British in the east; the peace by the Kongo kingdom goes to the Kongo kingdom, and the peace by the Upper Voltans and Isa Ber is split equally by them. *A militia of Ukranians/Azari/Georgian communists and (rumour says Urger Republic, but they deny it strongly) bomb an army base in Uralsk killing 2 people. A plot to shoot the T’zar in his Voronezh datcher is foiled at the last moment by his Cossack body guards. A body guard and the 2 anarchists die in the ensuing shoot out. *Anarchists backed by the Ukranians/Azari/Georgian communists (rumour says the Mafia) chuck a grenade in to New York pub, killing 3 and injuring 6. *Anarchists backed by the Ukranians/Azari/Georgian communists (rumour says the Mafia) send a sniper over to a house near a political rally held by President Truman in Toronto. 3 shots are fired. He is badly injured in the shoulder and a security guard dies. *The federal government of the United Americas soon cracks down on the gangsters and Mafiosi. Australia, Greater Haiti, Italy, Spain, Portugal, British Empier, Russia and United Russia do likewise. *Labour and land reforms in Russia, United Americas, United Europe, Germany and the British empire, Ukraine and Italy help boost the economy, undermining the rebels with in these states. *The Panamanian government celebrates the 11th birthday of the Panama canal, and the declairs UDI. It boasts it's rich enough to stand alone and having the best soccer team in Central America. * South Africa opens a gold mine near Cape Town and the RSA gains independence. * A Polish incerection ocers in Warsaw and Poznan. 2 faitalitys occer and Warsaw sets it's self up as an indipendent city state. '1948' * Russia and the Ukraine send arms to the Balkan rebels on mass. *Thousands of people from Veracruz, which is Mexico's third most populous state, work in thousands factories and farms along Mexico's border with the U.S.A. benefit from new water supply, sewerage and irrigation systems. * The Swedish made Carl Gustav (also Carl-Gustaf and M2CG; pronounced "Carl Gustaf") antitank grenade launcher is supplied in limited quantities to the autonomous Lithuanian state and Isa Ber in Africa. *The Serbs, Macedonians, Bulgarians and Romanians all bloody fight for freedom. Several dozen Russian made RPG-2 (Russian: РПГ-2, Ручной противотанковый гранатомёт, Ruchnoy Protivotankovy Granatomyot; English: "manually operated antitank grenade launcher") rounds damage and disable Tiger tanks across the region. The United European aircraft bomb and strafe the rebels in there many hideouts. The Junkers Ju 87 or Stukas (from Sturzkampfflugzeug, "dive bombers") hit hard, but the fighting turns in to a nasty gorilla war. România and Bulgaria merge once more to form the United Balkans Nation. Italy annexes the Dalmatian Islands and declares Monte Negro a protectorate. *Bukhara and Australia plan to rebuild Persia with the intent of giving it independence in 1955. *The Ukraine arms bolshevist forces in the Crimea after Russia threatens to impose trade sanctions due to finding out they are helping the Azeri and Georgian Communist on mass. *Untied America produces the first Jet engine, but United Europe is close behind and completes there a month after United Americas did theirs. *The League of Nations calls for the end to both the Balkans war and the Persian Crisis. *Spain upgrades the military of Cuba and Porto Rica. Spain also opens talks with rebellious Lumad (a term is short for "Katawhang Lumad " whic literally "indigenous peoples") tribal elders, who want a independent homeland in Sulu and Mindanao islands. '1949' *Russian built, but communist Ukrainian owned Sturmovik hit the Panzer IVs across southern Poland and N.W. Ukraine decisively.The N.W. Ukranian lands are now freed from German rule. Poland east of and including Warsaw now formulate in to the emergant state of Wasawa-Letosk. *Queen Isobella Imelda of the Lumads of Sulu Island sings the charter for home rule in Sulu and Mindanauo. *The USA experiences a downturn in relations with Panama after it is found that the president is a de-facto Communist. *Communist rebel Mao Zedong's 13 year old guerrilla war now becomes an open rising by the peasant and Koolie people of central China, but they are contained by the curently superior Kamuntaing forces of Chiang Kai-shek. *Infrastructure and human rights are improved across the British, American, Japanese, Thai, Bugandan, Songahi, Moroccan and Portuguese empires. * A new coal power station is opened in Outer Mongolia. * A new coal power station is opend in Isa Ber. It is the first major project of a 'all-African nature', all-be-it with a bit of United European and Australian guidance at first * Several Desalination plants are opened in Turkish held Arabia. Turkey gives full ethnic rights to Arabs and Persians. * The League of Nations calls for an end to the Persian Crisis, Balkans War and the Ost Kampf (Eastern War). *The ethnically Persian parts of Bokhara, Ottoman and Australian Persia are set up as a protectorate of Australia, pending full independence in 1955 or 1956. *The British leave Kandahar and Karbul. * The British produce 200 Comet I (A34), Centurion (A41, Mk1 and Mk2), Challenger (Mk VIII), Cromwell (A27M) cruser tanks. 25 are made under licence in Australia, 30 are made under licence in South Africa and 20 are made under licence in Newfoundland. '1950' * An international meeting of television engineers in Algiers choses to back the introduction of 405 line eletitromagnetic TV in all nations. The Farnsworth-Marconi system is chosen and the Baired system is ridiculed due to poor 210-linage image quality. The 405-line monochrome analogue television broadcasting system was the first fully electronic OTL television system to be used in regular broadcasting. :*''Servaces begin in-'' #'The UK.' #'United Eropope' #'Warswa-Letosk' #'United Americas' #'Italy' #'Russia' #'Ukraine' #'Japan' #'Switzerland' #'Corsica' #'Malta' #'Ottoman Empier' #'Persia' #'Denmark' #'Taiwan' *The ethnic parts of Persia that are hed by the Ottomans, Australia and Bokhora Kiva are officaly re-united as an Australian protectorate with the Shah as it's leder. *Bokhora-Kiva suffers a Marxist rising in Tashkent, but it is contained. The Khan brings in a limited adult male suferage and elections in the hope of stoping it spreding due to the political inliterment of the proloteriat by Russia and the Ukraine. *Guria (Georgian: გურია) region (mkhare) in Bolshavik Georgia, hosts the first ever Miss Word contest and Eurovision Song Contest. It winds boath cofitably. *Mao Zedong catches Malaria, is cronicly ill and nearly died. '1951' *Anchovies and conch production collapse after the war leads to the destruction of Cayman Island, Honduras and Belize fishing fleets. * High Chief Pepe Ferdinand Shriharto of Cotabato's Lumads Lemba also gives his support to Spain’s devalution plan * Spanish troops track down and crush Fidel Castro’s revolutionaries after rumours he's going to lunch his armed his revaluation in Cuba. *Fascist Generals cease control of Patagonia. *Railways start in Abyssinia and expand in Dahomey and Isa Ber *Experimental T.V. broadcasts start in a few cities in Morocco, Algeria, Isa Ber, Egypt and Abyssinia. '1951.6' *Table Mountain, S. Africa, begins to erode badly, during to E.T.'s social toxic turetts syndrome victim status brother having fun. Soot, dust, silt , sand and ash billow towards central Ziear. *S. Africa. finds out the number of thiefs who live in the Azores. *United States: The United States Government and State Governments orders everybody into an bunker or indoors to protect them from the soot, those who don't listen will die of radioactivity exposure. The United States descovers how many dentists acctuly live in the Azores. Botswana thanks S. Africa as the Tswana refugees around Mafikeng and Gaborone are given hope as they hear that a new water pipeline will begin. Category:Humor Category:Timelines Category:The funnier side of Althist world: Category:The World